Emeline Sanchez
Emeline's mother died when she was three years old and her father disappeared. Her other relatives didn't take care of her, so she spent most of her time on the street. When she was ten, Emeline started crawling into Blaze McGuire's bedroom window from the fire escape and sleeping there. The girls frequently shared the same dream about running from vampires. Dark Crime Eight months before the events of Dark Crime, Emeline saw two vampires kill a couple. She reported it to the police, who dismissed her claims. She became afraid that she was being followed, so Blaze's father, Sean, helped her flee the United States to France. When Sean was killed by mobsters working for the vampires, Emeline returned and got a job as a stripper at the mobsters' club. She revealed that she is attracted to macho, bossy, arrogant "bad boys," and she loves tats, muscles, and motorcycles.'' ''She was briefly kidnapped by Vadim Malinov, who wanted to father a child with her. She was badly beaten and traumatized. Dark Carousel She stays in a house on Tariq's property. She keeps the rooms dark, refuses to talk about what happened with Vadim, and refuses to see anyone, even Blaze. It is well known that Vadim forced her to make a blood exchange. Charlotte Vintage, who had met Emeline in Paris before Vadim's attack, tries to talk to Emeline, but she still can't face what the vampire had done to her. Dark Legacy She has dreams about Dragomir Kozel, but they always end with him dying. However, Vadim whispers to her nightly and tortures her, just like he does to his other victims, but he goes farther than the others, telling her that she is his lifemate. This is, of course, a lie as Dragomir is her true lifemate, but what Vadim tells her keeps her from allowing Tariq, Maksim, and the other ancients from converting her, even if little Liv tells her it will end the torture that Emmy is suffering every night. She is claimed by Dragomir, but she doesn't quite understand it, so she keeps saying that he isn't her lifemate. It is also revealed that she is pregnant with Vadim's child. While Vadim wanted a son, Emeline manipulated the outcome and became pregnant with a girl. Because of what was happening around her, she shouldn't have had the presence of mind to do such a thing, but that just shows how amazing and powerful her psychic abilities are. When she underwent the conversion, her daughter, whom they named Carisma, had to be converted as well. When it was done, Emeline was sent to sleep while the others hunted for the traitor in the compound, who turned out to be Amelia under Vadim's control. Dark Sentinel Emeline learns that Vadim has not died, as she had hoped, and fear fills her again. She is still pregnant with Carisma. She, along with the other women at the compound, wish to learn to defend themselves should the need arise and ask Lorraine to teach them. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Carpathians (converted)